The Golden Days Series
by Lewen
Summary: Futurefic, kidfic written during season 5. FYI the series runs in reverse chronological order. Its fun that way.
1. Golden Days

Subject:   
  
*NEW* Golden days by stonewar (1/1)  
  
Date:   
  
Sun, 23 May 1999 15:33:30 -0500  
  
From:   
  
Stonewar stonewar@navix.net  
  
Newsgroups:   
  
alt.tv.x-files.creative  
  
Golden Days by Stoneware (1/1)  
  
Key words ...future, implied MSR V  
  
Rating...PG  
  
Spoilers...one son/two fathers  
  
Archive: Fine..But I'll take care of gossamer  
  
Summary...Years later someone relives his golden days.  
  
A tall woman stood at the front of the conference room addressing her  
  
agents. This was her first high profile case since she was promoted  
  
and transferred to FBI headquarters after being shuffled around to  
  
various field offices over the years. She didn't work well with  
  
partners. A fact that held her back until the first time she was SAC  
  
on a case. That is when she came into her own and brought her to the  
  
attention to the powers that be and lead her to where she was today.  
  
She was younger than many of the agents she was addressing today. She  
  
didn't receive as much resentment as you would expect because  
  
everyone agreed she was competent, charismatic, kind and as one  
  
supervisor (now retired) had pointed out, intimidatingly beautiful.  
  
"Thank you, Agents. We are making great progress. If you continue with  
  
this level of effort we *will* capture this monster before he kills  
  
again. Dismissed."  
  
As the agents cleared the room she went to the window to close the  
  
vertical blinds partially to cut out much of the sunlight filtering  
  
through. When the last agent finally closed the door behind him she  
  
turned off the overhead lights and carefully removed her jacket and  
  
lowered herself in to a chair in the corner of the room. Pressing her  
  
palm to forehead to ward away the headache forming, she closed her  
  
eyes.  
  
***  
  
She opened her eyes at the sound of the door creaking open and  
  
observed an elderly man step inside. He was tall but slightly stooped.  
  
His step was steady and not the shuffle you would expect from someone  
  
of his advanced years. Something was not quite right about this  
  
picture she thought.  
  
"You don't have a security badge," She said aloud as she realized what  
  
it was she was missing.  
  
He turned, startled then calmly took in her appearance slowly dragging  
  
his eyes from ankle to eye level. "Neither do you," he pointed out.  
  
She reached for the lapel of her suit jacket which she had laid over  
  
the arm of her chair and held her ID badge up. "Without one of these  
  
you don't have permission to be in the building. I could have removed  
  
by security and arrested for trespassing."  
  
"I don't see you placing any calls." He pointed out, moving closer to  
  
where she was sitting.  
  
"I have a headache. I don't feel like getting up." She gestured weakly  
  
wrinkling her forehead in pain.  
  
"My Sympathies." he offered dryly directing his gaze out the window.  
  
She watched him, observing his features in the better light of the  
  
window. He seemed familiar somehow so she tested the theory forming in  
  
her head. "If you are who I think you are, May I say you are  
  
remarkable well preserved for your age."  
  
Amused, he turned his gaze toward her again. "Who do you think I am?"  
  
he challenged  
  
"CGB Spender."  
  
His years of retirement had weakened his control of his emotions. His  
  
shock was clearly written on his face. She continued by saying "Also  
  
known as The Smoking Man, which I see you are not doing now."  
  
"I quit years ago"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"So you are reliving you golden years, huh?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" he stalled pulling himself of straight  
  
defensively.  
  
"Otherwise you would have made it you business to know who I am before  
  
you got here."  
  
"Please enlighten me" he spat out.  
  
"I supervise the X-files."  
  
He sank into the chair next to her as if he had suddenly deflated. "I  
  
wasn't aware they had been reopened." he murmured.  
  
Then I'm correct?" she inquired softly. He nodded in response. She  
  
offered her hand to him and introduced herself. "Kat Mulder."  
  
He took her hand as another startled expression fluttered across his  
  
features. "Ah the Mulder family tradition of naming the children after  
  
animals." he quipped as he recovered.  
  
"Short for Katherine." she informed him impatiently since she also had  
  
'Fox' as part of her name and understood the teasing that went along  
  
with it.  
  
"Of course. You have your mother's eyes."  
  
"How do you know who my mother is?" She asked warily.  
  
"There is only one woman who would be the mother of Fox Mulder's  
  
children."  
  
She smiled at the truth and sentimentality of his statement. "Forgive  
  
me for pointing this out. But you seem a bit young to be an Assistant  
  
Director."  
  
"I'm not an AD. Now that the X-files are no longer headed by a  
  
'problem child' needing special supervision they are nestled in the  
  
regular chain of command now." She said with laughter in her eyes.  
  
"You know I think retirement may be one subject you and father may see  
  
eye to eye on."  
  
"I agree."  
  
She broke eye contact with him and glanced at her watch. "Its almost  
  
12:30. Mr. Spender, would you care to join me for lunch."  
  
Again this amazing young woman had surprised him. "I would be  
  
delighted."  
  
She stood and offered him her hand to help him out of the chair, which  
  
he took gratefully. She slipped her jacket back on and took his arm as  
  
the headed toward the door.  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Katherine."  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"You education for instance. You studied Psychology or Medicine, I  
  
suppose."  
  
"Lord, no. I graduated from Harvard Law."  
  
"That explains alot."  
  
"People always say that!" She huffed. "I don't get it."  
  
"Perhaps I'll explain it to you."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
**DONE!!!!**  
  
--  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A French man in the summer is a little stinky  
  
this smell is...is something from the X-files!"  
  
--Diego, JESSE 3-25-99  
  
Stonewar Reality http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Nebula/5512/  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Climbing

A Passed Torch by Stonewar  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right like anybody reads my stuff, let alone Fox's lawyers..  
  
Category: SA  
  
Classification: Future, Mulder/Scully married  
  
Rating: PG (language)  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Archive: I'll do Gossamer . Others ask me.   
  
Feedback: I am too proud to beg, but I will pitiful looks in your direction  
  
Summary: Prequel to Golden Days. (can be found on my sight. link at the bottom)  
  
author's note: This is turning into a series and I'm writing it  
  
in reverse chronological order. And because I'm doing it that way I ain't  
  
resolving nothin' so there. ppppfffsst!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Dana Scully pulled into her driveway and shifted her car into park with a sigh.  
  
It had been a long day even though she had left early to do some grocery   
  
shopping. She tucked a lock of her pumpkin yellow hair behind her ear and  
  
glanced at herself in the mirror. 'Redheads don't go gray, they just fade away,'  
  
was one of Grandma Scully's favorite laments. She didn't mind growing older,  
  
though sometimes she wouldn't mind having a dignified head of silver hair   
  
rather than slowly going blonde.  
  
She sighed again, climbed out and walked to the trunk to retrieve her purchases.  
  
As she bent to grasp a bag, a heavy hand landed on her shoulder making her   
  
jump.  
  
"Need help, Mom?" A voice chuckled behind her obviously enjoying the fact  
  
she nearly caused her mother to have a coronary event.  
  
"Kat, what are you doing here in the middle of the week?" She asked.  
  
"What? I need an a appointment to see my mommy?" Kat pouted proving once   
  
again that the 'whipped puppy look' is just as effective in sapphire blue as it is in hazel.  
  
Scully looked up at her tall daughter, still dressed in her work clothes sans jacket and  
  
weapon. Shaking her head, "Grab a bag, brat." she ordered with a small smile.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, they noticed Fox Mulder frowning at the wall phone.  
  
"Has the phone somehow offended you, Mulder?" Scully quipped as she set her  
  
burden on the table. When he turned toward her voice she noted it was a   
  
confused frown not an angry one.  
  
"Samma just called to wish me a Happy Birthday," He said tonelessly.  
  
Kat hopped up on the counter and started to dig in the bag she brought   
  
in with her. "Wait. Its September 9th." She pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure its somebody's birthday, but unfortunately they won't get their  
  
gift until October 13th." Scully observed as set a carton of juice in the   
  
refrigerator. "You realize she gets this from you." She accused glancing  
  
playfully from under her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh no, Gazing at the stars and staring off into space are two different  
  
things."  
  
"Yes and you do both." Their daughter inserted to to put an end to their  
  
flirting. They would volley comments back and forth for hours if she let   
  
them and she simply have the stomach for it today. Mulder wrinkled his  
  
nose at his daughter for spoiling his fun and returned to his den.  
  
"What's Dad working on now?" Kat asked watching her father retreat   
  
the hall.  
  
"He's still working on his X-files novel."  
  
"Well, At least its keeping him busy."  
  
"Its evolved from hard science fiction to a trashy dime novel in six months  
  
I'm just praying he never publishes it." Scully huffed, rolling her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"You have news" Mulder announced gravely from the shadowy archway of the   
  
kitchen.  
  
Kat looked up from the carrots she was chopping "I do," She agreed just as  
  
soberly and returned to her chore. "Your sources sure know how to steal one's  
  
thunder."  
  
"What's going on?" Scully ask quietly eyes darting back and forth between father   
  
and daughter.  
  
"Kat's reopened the X-files"  
  
A heavy silence hung in the air as Kat laid down her knife and slowly turned   
  
toward her father. "No-" She drawled as if she were about to explain something  
  
very technical to a layman. "They were assigned to me."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't come to me about this. I could've-" He rail until she   
  
interrupted him.  
  
"You are not listening to me. They were assigned to me just this morning. They   
  
don't even officially open for a few weeks yet." She insisted, her voice rising.  
  
He leaned in glowering "You're acting like you had nothing to do with it. Surely you-"  
  
"I don't give a shit about the X-files!! Why would I reopen them?!" She exploded.  
  
"Bullshit, I know better."  
  
"Kat." Scully called in soft voice trying to diffuse the situation, but Kat continued  
  
her rant.  
  
"They only assigned them to me because of my name. Maybe I would've been better  
  
off if I chose Scully like Samantha."  
  
Mulder's jaw tightened and he quickly withdrew to his den once again.  
  
"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry." Kat gasped tears springing to her eyes. "Tell him I didn't  
  
mean it. Please Mom." She begged then ran out of the house to her car.  
  
Scully followed her daughter out the door. Mulder's misery would keep. She   
  
needed to nip Kat's blossoming guilt trip in the bud.   
  
"I take it that's not how you planned to break the news." Scully placed a hand  
  
on her daughter's back. She was leaning against her car, face buried in her arms.  
  
"No, I intended to insult my parents and their life's work." She sais sacastically  
  
turning to look at Scully. "I'm sorry, I really am. But why was he so   
  
confrontational? I was planning-oh I don't know what I was planning. I had a  
  
hundred scenarios in my head, but not that one."  
  
Scully reached up and smoothed Kat's dark hair. "Your Father's always had a  
  
problem with authority and now that you're an authority figure he's having  
  
trouble reconciling that, I think.'  
  
"And which one of you is the psychologist?" Kat smiled as she wiped the tears  
  
from her cheeks. "Will he be OK?" She asked looking toward the house   
  
biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle him."  
  
Kat nervously cleared her throat. "They really did assign them to me because of  
  
my --um, parentage, But they also gave me an out for that same reason."  
  
"So you're saying it was your choice."   
  
She nodded. "On one condition...Any attempt to contact you or Dad about anything  
  
relating to the X-files without going through me first results in immediate reassignment."  
  
"And they accepted that?" She asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Sure. There's a waiting list. The paranormal have gotten popular lately."  
  
"I'm not sure I like you screening my business like that."  
  
"It's not so much you as him." Kat nodded toward the house. "If he gets  
  
his foot in the door they may never be rid of him. I hope with me working  
  
as a buffer I can temper his involvement."  
  
"Oh lord. I can just see him showing up in the field unannounced bugging your  
  
poor agents." Scully groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well I don't   
  
think I'll be mentioning that bit of information."  
  
"Are you sure you can explain it all to him. I really didn't mean to blow up   
  
like that"  
  
"I know, Sweetie. You have your father's temper. I'll talk to him. Don't  
  
worry." She ushered her daughter into her car. "Come over Sunday.  
  
Grandma's coming for dinner. Everything should be alright then, but be   
  
prepared to talk shop."  
  
"I'll create a multimedia presentation," she deadpanned.  
  
Scully leaned in the window as Kat turned the key in the ignition and pressed  
  
a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Why don't you call your sister tonight and see what's going on in her head."  
  
"That's scary, Mom." Kat chuckled.  
  
"Scary things will be crossing your desk on a regular basis, Katherine. Get used   
  
to it."  
  
The End  
  
Next....hhmmm Kate's promotion and transfer to DC?  
  
-   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds"  
  
--"self-reliance" Ralph Waldo Emerson (misquoted)  
  
Stoneware's Reality  
  
http://www.geocites.com/Area51/Nebula/5512  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	3. A Torch Passed

Climbing by Stonewar   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right like anybody reads my stuff, let alone Fox's  
  
lawyers..  
  
Category: SA  
  
Classification: Future, Mulder/Scully married  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Archive: I'll do Gossamer .Auto Archives OK. Others ask me.  
  
Feedback: I am too proud to beg, but I shoot will pitiful looks in your  
  
direction  
  
Summary: Prequel to A Passed Torch ( or A Torch Passed depending  
  
where you look) which is the Prequel to Golden Days. (can be found  
  
on my sight. link at the bottom)  
  
author's note: This is a series and I'm writing it  
  
in reverse chronological order. And because I'm doing it that   
  
way I ain't resolving nothin' so there. ppppfffsst!  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Walter, I hope you don't mind but I invited someone to join us  
  
for dessert." Deputy Section Chief Gilbert Davila asked his  
  
dinner companion.  
  
"I guess not, Gil. Who is it?"  
  
"Remember how I was telling you I was having difficulty replacing  
  
Agent Tavez after his promotion?"  
  
"Yes, As I recall no one within the division was quite up to par.  
  
I'm glad I don't have to deal with office politics anymore."  
  
"Ah, the joys of retirement" Gil chuckled. "Well, I heard about  
  
this wunderkind out in Seattle and brought her out to interview."  
  
"And you want to offer her the position over dessert."  
  
He smiled, "I've really appreciated your mentoring over the   
  
years, Walter and I want to do the same for this agent. She  
  
is quite the rising star. I have a feeling she could climb as  
  
high as director one day."  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
"Phenomenal investigator. Charismatic leader on the few cases  
  
she's led...She's run roughshod over a few partner's but then   
  
again that's something she won't have to deal with in Admin."  
  
Walter nodded in approval. "If she is truly all that, I'd say you've  
  
picked a winner, Gil. Of course, you're bringing her into a   
  
difficult situation. There'll be resentment and backbiting."  
  
"Trust me, they'll get over it quick enough."  
  
Walter's eyes shifted to the entrance of the restaurant. "If   
  
she is the intimidatingly beautiful woman who just walked  
  
in. I can believe it."  
  
Gil looked over his shoulder to see whom Walter was referring.  
  
"That's her. That's what I was talking about. A commanding  
  
presence." he agreed as he gestured for her to join them.  
  
Both men rose as she approached the table. Gil stepped forward  
  
"I'm glad you could make it." shaking her hand. "Agent Mulder,  
  
have you met Walter Skinner?"  
  
"Seriously?" She asked with her sapphire eyes wide as she   
  
grasped the older man's hand.  
  
"Seriously," Skinner responded. "You couldn't resist, could you?"  
  
He accused.  
  
"Nope," He smirked. "Have a seat, Agent."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," She murmured as she took the empty seat   
  
between them.  
  
"I'll cut to the chase, Agent Mulder. I was very impressed with   
  
your record and interview today. I would like to go ahead and  
  
offer you the position. If you accept, the paperwork for your  
  
transfer can be waiting for you upon your return to Seattle."  
  
"Yes, of course I accept. Thank you very much, Sir."  
  
He nodded. "Well, As Walter said I couldn't resist introducing  
  
the two of you, but I must return to the office now. Do Stay.  
  
I recommend the Lindsor torte," He suggested as he got up  
  
from the table. "I'll call you next week, Walter."  
  
"Gil."  
  
They watched him walk away from the table then sat in awkward  
  
silence until the waiter came to take their dessert orders. Neither  
  
took the Lindsor torte.  
  
Skinner cleared his throat. "You are related to *Fox* Mulder,  
  
right?" He clarified.  
  
"Yes, Sir. In fact, I'm Katherine *Fox* Mulder."  
  
"I would have guessed Samantha," He murmured.  
  
"No, That would be my sister. She is doing strange and   
  
wonderful things in the FBI labs in L.A."  
  
"Two Agent Mulders," he commented in wonder.  
  
"Scully actually. We were in the same class at the Academy so   
  
we took different names to avoid confusion."  
  
"I see."  
  
The waiter returned with their order and they ate in silence  
  
for a few moments. Skinner took the opportunity to take in  
  
the features of the woman next to him. 'She doesn't look  
  
like either of them' he thought. 'Scully's eyes and Mulder's  
  
hair and height, but not much else.'  
  
"I must confess I haven't had any contact with your parents  
  
since their wedding," He ventured to restart the conversation.  
  
"So you would like an update?" She inquired with a grin he   
  
recognized.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Let's see...Mom works at a free clinic. Mostly Administration  
  
work but she occasionally takes a shift in the clinic just to keep  
  
in practice."  
  
"And Mulder?"  
  
"He bounces around from project to project, complaining about  
  
being retired."  
  
"He would. He was such a workaholic."  
  
She nodded at the observation. "He keeps coming back to his  
  
memoirs, debating whether he should keep it as is or change   
  
the names and make it a novel."  
  
"I'm bit apprehensive to ask out how I am portrayed."  
  
She avoided his eyes. "You have highs and lows."  
  
"So brutally honest. I guess."  
  
They lingered over their dessert and coffee for an hour   
  
exchanging Mulder and Scully stories. Many of them, Kat   
  
had heard before but it was interesting to hear them from   
  
the perspective of her parent's former supervisor.  
  
"Walter, come home with me for dinner." She asked impulsively.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He evaded, tempted. Glancing at his watch  
  
he asked. "Shouldn't you be returning to work?"  
  
"I work in Seattle. The only thing I had to do today was that   
  
interview this morning."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll just call mom and tell her to set an extra place." She   
  
announced, pulling our her phone.  
  
"Are you sure it won't be an imposition?"  
  
"No, I'm the imposition. Mooching off them instead of   
  
using my expense account to get a hotel. You'll be a  
  
pleasant surprise." She insisted, dialing the number.  
  
"Hi, Mom...Great. Listen, would it be alright if I bring  
  
a friend to dinner? No....No. Its not like that. Just a   
  
friend. Sure, Fine. I'll see you at six." She rolled her eyes  
  
as she pressed end. "She's turning into her mother," She  
  
grumbled.  
  
"I've always found Mrs. Scully a lovely woman." He defended.  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Yes, but she's also  
  
an incurable matchmaker. Mom deserves the heart attack  
  
she'll have when I walk in with you." she said with a smirk.  
  
Skinner shook his head in disbelief. "You *are* Mulder's child."  
  
The End  
  
Next?........Kat and Samma at the academy  
  
--   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds"  
  
--"Self-Reliance" Ralph Waldo Emerson (misquoted)  
  
Stonewar's Reality  
  
http://www.geocites.com/Area51/Nebula/5512  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	4. Dividing

Subject:   
  
New! Dividing by Stonewar (1of1)  
  
Date:   
  
Sun, 18 Jul 1999 20:46:16 -0500  
  
From:   
  
Stonewar stonewar@navix.net  
  
To:   
  
"xff-atxc@lists.x-philes.com" xff-atxc@lists.x-philes.com, "xfc@onelist.com" xfc@onelist.com,  
  
"submissions@x-philes.com" submissions@x-philes.com  
  
New! Dividing by Stonewar (1of1)  
  
Dividing by Stonewar  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right like anybody reads my stuff, let alone Fox's  
  
lawyers..  
  
Category: S  
  
Classification: Future, Mulder/Scully married (but they only  
  
mentioned)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Archive: I'll do Gossamer .Auto Archives OK. Others ask me.  
  
Feedback: I am too proud to beg, but I shoot will pitiful looks in  
  
your direction  
  
Summary: Academy  
  
Series Timeline is running in reverse chronological order  
  
"Golden Days", "A Passed Torch" (or "A Torch Passed" depending where  
  
you look), "Climbing"  
  
**************************************************  
  
FBI Academy  
  
Quantico, VA  
  
Kat released a sigh of relief as she entered the air conditioned  
  
lounge of the dormitory. It was hot. It was humid. It was August. And  
  
she had just finished the obstacle course. She was soaked and the hair  
  
at the back of her neck and forehead was dripping with sweat. She had  
  
positioned herself directly beneath the vent to get the highest  
  
exposure of the icy blast when she noticed a head of curly red hair  
  
out of the corner of her eye.  
  
In the far corner of the lounge a woman sat with her head down on the  
  
table. As Kat approached she heard a sniffle from beneath the curtain  
  
of auburn locks.  
  
"Samadan, What's wrong?" Kat asked rubbing the woman's back.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She croaked, her face buried in her arms.  
  
"Fine. Saman*tha*, Wipe your face and tell me why you are bawling in  
  
the lounge instead of in the privacy of your room." She replied in a  
  
mock stern tone, handing her sister a tissue from a box at the next  
  
table.  
  
Samantha took the offered tissue as she rolled her eyes. Kat dropped  
  
into the next chair as waited.  
  
Samma cleared her throat. "I fainted."  
  
"That's understandable with heat and all--"  
  
"During the autopsy." She interrupted.  
  
"Oh, honey!" Kat exclaimed in sympathy clasping her sister in a  
  
comforting hug.  
  
To the outside observer this wasn't the tragedy she was making it out  
  
to be, since an average of three cadets of either faint or throw-up at  
  
the autopsy presentation each term. For Samantha Scully-Mulder it was  
  
yet another nail in the coffin of her ambition to follow in her  
  
mother's footsteps. Kat was only surprised she had fainted rather than  
  
losing her lunch. Like she did when she dissected earthworms in  
  
elementary school, frogs in middle school and fetal pigs in high  
  
school. She was clearly not cut out for medicine. So she had stuck to  
  
chemistry (no cutting, no oozing fluids) and pursued the FBI in  
  
earnest. Unlike Kat who expressed no interest in such things until the  
  
the FBI came to recruit her after completing law school.  
  
Samma pulled away from her sister's embrace wrinkling her nose,  
  
"you're all sweaty."  
  
"Duh." was Kat's only response not wanting to dignify such an obvious  
  
observation with an explanation.  
  
"Was it hard?" She asked changing the subject. "My section is  
  
scheduled to run the course in the morning."  
  
"Lucky you. It was the afternoon heat that made it unbearable." Kat  
  
commented smoothing her sweaty hair from her forehead.  
  
"Hey, Mul- uh Scul-Mul.....Hey." A classmate called from the doorway  
  
stumbling over their name.  
  
"Johahn." "Hey, " They greeted.  
  
The slightly embarrassed classmate waved and continued onto his room.  
  
"That's not the first time that has happened," Kat pointed out.  
  
"It going to continue since we have chosen a field where are often  
  
identified solely by our surname. Our hyphenated name is difficult to  
  
wrap your lips around."  
  
Kat chuffed a stifled laugh as she tried to keep from smiling at  
  
Samma's inadvertent innuendo.  
  
"Kat, that is so juvenile."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"No, but you were thinking it."  
  
"Obviously so were you since you caught it so quickly," she defended.  
  
"Anyway," Samma drawled, rolling her eyes. "The last name thing."  
  
"Do you think we should just pick one and be done with it?"  
  
"Seems logical. So...Same name or different ones?"  
  
"I vote different. I don't want to risk hurting Mom or Dad's feelings.  
  
You got a quarter? We can flip to see who gets Mulder and who gets  
  
Scully." Kat suggested jumping up to search her pockets.  
  
Samma just shook her head at her sister's antics "And they call me the  
  
flighty one," She muttered. 'Running in the heat must have effected  
  
her brain,' she thought wryly. "Kat!" she called as she grabbed her  
  
arm yanking her back down to her seat. "Its seems obvious to me. I'm  
  
Scully, you're Mulder. I'm going into forensics, you're bucking for  
  
field agent. My middle name is Dana, Yours is Fox."  
  
"Fine. spoil my fun. I'm going to shower since that's all settled."  
  
Kat announced airily rising from the table.  
  
"I'll walk with you. I should be studying for the Constitutional law  
  
final anyway." She said following her sister.  
  
"Ah, The spooky twins just who I was looking for." Said a deep voice  
  
behind them.  
  
They turned as one to face the instructor who had addressed them.  
  
Everyone else seemed to like him but for some reason he had taken an  
  
instant dislike to the two of them. Angry flames started to flare in  
  
Samma's hazel eyes living up to her hair's reputation.  
  
"Better luck next time, girls," He smiled, handing them the papers  
  
they had written for his procedures course.  
  
It was Kat's turn to shoot daggers of ice from her blue eyes when she  
  
saw the low grade he had given them. She put a restraining hand on  
  
Samma's shoulder as he turned to go. It seemed he had made the special  
  
trip just for that errand.  
  
"Asshole!" Samma growled, "a D! What did you get?"  
  
"C minus." Kat answered calmly.  
  
"C minus! Yours is worth at least an A minus." Samma continued to  
  
rant. "And how did he know we are twins?"  
  
"He probably doesn't. Don't worry we'll go over his head and appeal.  
  
As soon as Mom heard his name she warned me we might have trouble  
  
with him," She confided. "He's nobody. Procedures is where old agents  
  
are dumped before they retire."  
  
"Spooky twins," Samma muttered again.  
  
"Hon," Kat said to her twin sister, "Enjoy it. It's the last time  
  
you'll be called that."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You're not a Mulder anymore, *Scully*."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds"  
  
--"Self-Reliance" Ralph Waldo Emerson (misquoted)  
  
Stonewar's Reality  
  
http://www.geocites.com/Area51/Nebula/5512  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	5. Finding

Subject:   
  
xfc: New! Finding by Stonewar (1of1)  
  
Date:   
  
Tue, 27 Jul 1999 20:45:19 -0500  
  
From:   
  
Stonewar stonewar@navix.net  
  
To:   
  
"xff-atxc@lists.x-philes.com" xff-atxc@lists.x-philes.com, "xfc@onelist.com" xfc@onelist.com,  
  
"submissions@x-philes.com" submissions@x-philes.com  
  
From: Stonewar stonewar@navix.net  
  
Finding by Stonewar  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right like anybody reads my stuff, let alone Fox's  
  
lawyers..  
  
Category: S  
  
Classification: Future, Mulder/Scully married  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Archive: I'll do Gossamer .Auto Archives OK. Others ask me.  
  
Feedback: I am too proud to beg, but I shoot will pitiful looks in  
  
your direction  
  
Summary: teen years  
  
Series Timeline is running in reverse chronological order  
  
"Golden Days", "A Passed Torch" (or "A Torch Passed" depending where  
  
you look), "Climbing", "Dividing."  
  
(bonus vignette at the end)  
  
********************************************  
  
Fox Mulder entered his kitchen through the garage with a basketball  
  
under his arm. Like Cary Grant, he seemed to grow handsomer with age.  
  
His hair is now tipped with silver and his glassed are sporting  
  
thicker lenses these days, but he still had the childlike enthusiasm  
  
that people claimed made his such a good father when that blessing was  
  
granted him at the ripe old age of 40.  
  
He walked to the refrigerator and peaked inside to see if anything new  
  
was added since he looked last. As he opened the door he lost this  
  
grip on the ball and it bounced to the floor. He gave it a few  
  
dribbles before wedging it under his arm again.  
  
"Mulder! Cut it out!" Scully bellowed from the basement below him.  
  
He whispered a meek 'Oops' to himself and made his way into the living  
  
room. Feet dangling over the back of the couch at waist level halted  
  
his progress. Samma was laying on the couch upside down reading  
  
Dragons of Eden by Carl Sagan. enthralled as she always was by the  
  
written word.  
  
He called her name but she didn't respond. So, he ran a finger along  
  
the sole of her foot making her toes curl and called her name again.  
  
"Huh?" she responded absently not looking up from her book.  
  
"It's a nice day. Wanna shoot some hoops."  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Oh. alright. Where's Kat?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's your sister?" He enunciated slowly.  
  
"In the Attic. Looking for dress-up clothes."  
  
"Isn't 17 a little old to play dress-up?"  
  
"For work," she explained, turning the page of her book.  
  
"Ah, for work." He repeated as he turned to go up the stairs. Sure  
  
enough at the top of the fight, the ladder to the attic was down. He  
  
parked his basketball beside it and climbed the ladder.  
  
Kat had worked for the local YMCA's after school program and summer  
  
day camps since she was 15. She was dedicated and great with the  
  
kids. She was going to make a great teacher one day.  
  
The dressers and boxes Mulder encountered in the attic showed evidence  
  
of being rifled through. He nearly tripped over the grocery sack of  
  
clothes she had collected, but there was no sign of Kat.  
  
In the far corner he heard the rustle of paper from behind a tall row  
  
of file boxes and walked over to investigate. Behind the cardboard  
  
wall Kat sat on the floor flipping through the pages of a candy  
  
striped folder. She looked startled when she heard him brush against  
  
the boxes. She closed the file she was reading and handed it to him.  
  
"That's the story you told at our bluebird camp out. Its true. All the  
  
stories you told us were true, aren't they." She asked, a little  
  
stunned.  
  
He took the file from her hand and looked at it. Mini glowing bugs.  
  
The first of several disastrous ' nice trips to the forest.'  
  
"They're all true," He agreed. "All cases your Mother and I  
  
investigated together." He gestured to the twelve boxes stacked next  
  
to him. "All of these are more of the same. I rescued them from the  
  
shredder after they were sent to digital archives a couple of years  
  
ago."  
  
"Even the hibernating elastic man?" She asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yep...Tooms." He answered, pulling a lid of one of the boxes and  
  
found the Tooms file. "What really happened was much scarier than the  
  
bedtime story I concocted." He confided as he hunkered down next to  
  
her and opened the file across their laps.  
  
***  
  
Scully emerged from the basement with a tray of seedlings she was  
  
forcing in her potting area under the stairs. She sat the tray on the  
  
kitchen table and popped her head into the garage looking for husband  
  
who promised to help her plant the vegetable garden. She noticed  
  
Samma's feet hang over the back of the couch as she entered the  
  
living room.  
  
Knowing better than to try to talk to her while she was reading she  
  
lightly drew her fingernail along the arch of Samma's foot. Samma  
  
twitched and squealed, "Stop!"  
  
Scully playfully shoved her daughter's legs off the couch and  
  
admonished, "Sit correctly. Where's your Father?"  
  
"Looking for Kat." Samma answered picking up her book again which her  
  
Mother leaned over the back of the couch and snatched away.  
  
"And Where is Kat?"  
  
"Attic." She answered and this time was rewarded with the return of  
  
her book.  
  
"Are you enjoying that?" Scully nodded toward the book.  
  
""It's OK. Not as advanced as I thought. Its all it layman's terms."  
  
"Science for the everyman...The attic, you said?"  
  
"Yeah?" she murmured engrossed in her book again.  
  
Scully nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Dad! you are so BAD!" Kat laughed hiding her face in the file she was  
  
reading.  
  
"What now?" He sighed good naturedly. The file boxes were no longer in  
  
3 by 4 stacks but were scattered on the floor, lids off and files  
  
pulled out.  
  
"This is the fourth reprimand I've found in as many files."  
  
"What can I say? I was misunderstood," He shrugged with a disarming  
  
grin.  
  
"Uh-huh," She grunted not believing him.  
  
He was holding a file that took place on a college campus...Rats and  
  
cats and Yahey. It reminded him of something he needed to ask her.  
  
"Have you been thinking of what schools you want to apply to?"  
  
"I audited a few classes at Georgetown last week."  
  
"Thinking of staying near home, huh?"  
  
"Its just one of several really. MacAlister, Northwestern, Harvard."  
  
She added reaching for another file.  
  
"They have good teacher's education programs?"  
  
"Teaching? I'm not going into teaching. I'm leaning toward Political  
  
Science or Law."  
  
"I guess I should know better than to assume." he said mostly to  
  
himself, "But you've always worked at the Y."  
  
"Where else would I be paid minimum wage to play basketball after  
  
school?" She responded with a grin.  
  
"How practical of you," Scully observed, joining them. "You are going  
  
to put this back the way you found it, aren't you, Mulder?" She asked  
  
survey the mess at her feet.  
  
"Nah, That's what kids are for."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
The End  
  
Almost..........  
  
________|  
  
|___.  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
***  
  
2001  
  
"Okay, Dana, ready to count noses?" The technician asked with wand of  
  
the sonogram poised just above Scully's gel slathered belly. Without  
  
waiting for an answer she continued to move the appliance across her  
  
patient's abdomen while looking intently at the monitor. "I see on  
  
your chart you've had four embryos implanted.Now don't get your hopes  
  
too high. Its rare that they all take" She warned.  
  
"We understand," Mulder assured the tech, squeezing Scully's hand.  
  
"Here goes nothing," She announced and and focused on the monitor once  
  
again. A smile bloomed on her face as she shot the couple a  
  
mischievous look. She turned the monitor to face them. "Well, kids, it  
  
looks like its twins.....Wanna know their sexes?"  
  
Scully and Mulder nodded in unison. "They are little young yet to know  
  
accurately, but," she moved the wand again just to make sure  
  
"....Unless they are hiding something, they appear to be girls." She  
  
pressed a button to print the image for them. "Got any names picked  
  
out yet?" She asked as she handed Scully a paper towel to wipe away  
  
the gel.  
  
"Hundreds." Mulder chuckled.  
  
"But we'll probably choose something traditional." Scully admitted.  
  
--  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds"  
  
--"Self-Reliance" Ralph Waldo Emerson (misquoted)  
  
Stonewar's Reality  
  
http://www.geocites.com/Area51/Nebula/5512  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


End file.
